Domestic Christmas
by Writer-Girl91
Summary: Everybody needs a little love sometimes, even our brooding potions master. A Snape/OC AU one-shot Christmas fluff. Rated M just in case.


**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize belongs to its respective owners. I own only the vague OCs, and as usual I am not making any money from this story.

**Author's Note:** I wanted to post this on Christmas day, but I missed it by a few hours. It's just a tiny fic about Snape enjoying some domestic bliss. I went over it a few times, but if I've missed any horrible editing details, let me know. Constructive criticism is welcome, even though I really just wrote this to get it out of my head.

Lights twinkled merrily between the branches of a shaggy green fir. Severus Snape sat in his favorite armchair, well worn book in hand. He was amazed by the happiness he felt this Christmastime, but as he watched his oldest child play by the hearth, he realized there was a lot to be happy about. The crackling fire reflected in her small eyes as she grinned toothily at her father, and he smiled in return. He was her world, her everything, and she was his. Even the simple act of watching her play on the floor filled his heart with warmth.

Walking into the room, his wife handed him a glass of firewhiskey, then moved to their son's bassinet. As she scooped the infant into her arms, she glanced meaningfully at their daughter.

"Why don't you put Rosemary to bed while I handle the baby?" she asked. "I've got a surprise for you then." She left the room with a saucy wink, and Severus wondered what she was scheming.

Finishing the whiskey in one swig, he stood and looked at his daughter. The two-year-old was grossly immersed in her playthings, and Severus knew it would take a bit of creativity to get her to bed quietly. With a flick of his wand, he extinguished the fireplace, leaving the room illuminated only by the Christmas tree. Rosemary stared wide-eyed at the darkness around her, until her gaze anchored on her father. Her little arms shot up into the air, and Severus obliged by hoisting her onto his hip. Passing the bookshelf on the way to the stairs, he grabbed a well worn book and tucked it under his arm.

In the girl's room, Severus pulled back the bed covers and placed Rosemary under them. She flopped onto the downy mattress and her inky curls spread out behind her head on the pillow. Pulling over a chair, Severus situated himself, opened the book to a marked page, and began to read aloud in his smooth baritone voice.

Once the girl's breathing fell into an even rhythm, Severus placed the marker back into the book and closed it. He watched the light from the nightstand cast an iridescent gleam on her skin, as she slipped into dreams. She was beautiful. Severus often wondered how such an amazing creature could come from a greasy, sallow man like him, but he attributed her good looks to his wife's genes. Tenderly brushing a stray curl from the girl's forehead, Severus stood and put out the light.

As he entered his own room, a ripple of excitement shot through his stomach. It amazed him that even after years of marriage he could still crave her like a randy schoolboy. Somehow, she always seemed to know what would flame fire in his gut, like tonight's stunt of laying on their bed in a skimpy nightgown.

The green velvet clung to her creamy thighs, revealing miles of smooth legs, just barely hiding the place where they met. Around her neck, she had tied a black silk ribbon. Severus wanted to pull that ribbon loose with one hard tug of his teeth. Oh, how the pale skin of her throat shimmered in the moonlight like the most delicate porcelain.

"Is Rosemary asleep?" she asked. The desire he felt consuming every cell of his body reflected in her eyes.

"Soundly," he murmured. Crossing the room, he sat down on the edge of the bed, not quite touching. His gaze traveled up her body, memorizing every achingly beautiful curve. What did I do to deserve such a mesmerizing witch? Heart fluttering unevenly in his chest, he leaned his face close to hers, leaving only their breath between them.

"Merry Christmas, Severus." She pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck, and his eyes slid shut as his hands went to work unwrapping the best present of the day.


End file.
